It's Not What It Seems
by X.x.SANOlover.x.X
Summary: Obsession is a dangerous game.
1. The Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana- kimi or any of its characters.

Hey guys, this is my first published fanfic so I hope you like it. This story is in an Alternate Universe.

* * *

It's Not What It Seems

x.X.SANOlover.X.x

Chapter 1:

The Interview

* * *

(Introduction music)

"Good morning Japan!" Said Julia the radio host of AM Japan. Julia was a slim, young, American girl wearing black dress pants and a white and blue striped blouse under a black vest. She was just a radio host but she looked very professional. "Today we have special guest, Ashiya Mizuki. Ashiya is Japan's hottest sensation right now; her previous album has gone double platinum. Most recently she's played the leading role in the big blockbuster hit called Hanazakari No Kimitachi E" (A/N: remember it's an alternate universe.) "And released her latest album titled abunai akuma Let's welcome Ashiya Mizuki"

A teenage girl wearing a black mini dress enters the room. She had short black hair, big brown eyes and a smile that knocked all the boys dead.

"Hello and welcome Ashiya." said Julia

"Please call me Mizuki."

"Well, Mizuki your so famous and well known in Japan, but it hasn't always been this. How did it all start?"

"Hahaha" Mizuki laughed that the fact she was asked this question so many times. "Well, I am 18 now, and this all started from when I was 15..."

Flashback

It was a bright sunny day at Osaka High, and all the students were ready for school. "How could I have been so stupid to sleep in after the first day back from Spring Break?" Mizuki ran to school from her dorm, she was wearing the typical Osaka High uniform. "Nakatsu is going to be so pissed; he said he had something very important to tell me. I wonder what it could be." Mizuki stopped and crouched down to tie her shoelace. She was just about to get up when

"Ow!" Someone had tripped over her and now they both were lying on the ground. She turned to see who it was. "Nanba-sempai"

"Sorry, Mizuki I didn't see you." Nanba was head of Dorm 3. He had beautiful, long black hair (A/N: Well, it goes to his shoulders, and Osaka High is a co-ed school) and a soft complexion. Mizuki always thought he could be a model. Nanba helped Mizuki up and they collected their things. "So, why aren't you in class?" Nanba asked.

"Oh, I slept in." Mizuki responded

"Well, you better get going then. I'm late for an interview so I'll catch you later."

"Ok, bye." Mizuki poked up some speed and headed towards Osaka High.

Mizuki entered class and was immediately confronted by Nakatsu. "Were have you been?"

"Sorry Nakatsu, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Mizuki asked

"I wanted to te...ell yo...u that... th...at..." Nakatsu started to Sutter

"Whatever it is Nakatsu, you can tell me." Mizuki said

"Well, we've known each other for 2 years now... and you have always been there for me... as a friend…my best friend and I was just wondering… what I'm trying to say is… ummm Mizuki I… I…

* * *

Duh, duh, duh… cliff changer. What does Nakatsu want to ask Mizuki? LOL, I promise this will get better. Please Read and review, criticism is always welcomed! Also any idea's that you might have ex. A better story title (You'll understand this title later.) :D

Thanks, x.X.SANOlover.X.x


	2. Unexpected Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana- kimi, Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

Hey guys, this is my first published fanfic so I hope you like it. This story is in a Alternate Universe.

* * *

It's Not What It Seems

x.X.SANOlover.X.x

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Feelings

* * *

_Recap_

_Mizuki entered class and was immediately confronted by Nakatsu. "Were have you been?" _

_"Sorry Nakatsu, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Mizuki asked_

_"I wanted to __te__...ell __yo__...u that__th__at__..." Nakatsu started to __sutur_

_"Whatever it is Nakatsu, you can tell me." Mizuki said_

_"Well, we've known each other for 2 years now... and you have always been there for me... as a friend and I was just wondering..." _

_RING, RIN__G, RING (The bell rang)_

"Meet me at the mall after school Mizuki, I go to go." and with that Nakatsu bolted out the door and down the stairs.

Later at the mall.

"Welcome to karaoke day at pacific mall" said Sora, the event coordinator. (A/N. HAHA, pacific mall… it's a joke to all those living in Ontario/GTA… can't believe some Asian people have never been there… Jennie (cough, cough).

"I wonder where Nakatsu is, I've been waiting here for over 30 minutes." Mizuki said this as she continually stared at her watch.

"Mizuki!" Nakatsu emerged from a crowd of crazy kids congratulating the previous performer. "Sorry, I'm late. I went to get you these." Nakatsu held out a dozen red rose.

"Thanks, Nakatsu that's really sweet. But what's with the roses?" Mizuki was confused because they met all the time at the mall and nothing like this had ever happened. And on top of that Nakatsu was acting really weird this morning.

"What a friend can't buy another friend flowers?" Nakatsu said shyly as he turned his head to the side and slid his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"Ok, if that's all it is. So anyways what did you want to tell me?"

"Ummm…" Nakatsu stopped before he even started to relieve his feeling because he was afraid of rejection. He thought to himself for a minute _"What if I tell Mizuki how I feel but she does not feel the same way, could we continue being friends, best friends?" _

"Hello, Nakatsu, anyone there." Mizuki said this as she waved her right hand in front of his face to wake him up for his thoughts.

"Oh, yea sorry, I was just thinking."

"Nakatsu, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." Mizuki lied, the last time he looked this puzzled someone had pasted away in his family.

"I wanted..to say.. that..you know… like." Nakatsu knew what he wanted to say but the words just would not come out. "I have an idea why don't we go up and sing? Come on Mizuki!." Nakatsu grabbed Mizuki's wrist before she could protest.

"Who's next? Come on folks, don't be shy sing!" Said Sora, the man in charge of today's entertainment.

"We'll go." Nakatsu came on stage and pulled Mizuki with him.

"Nakatsu, what are we doing you know I have stage freight."

"Don't worry Mizuki, I'm here you have nothing to fear, ever."

"So, you to 'love birds' what song will you be signing?"

"Oh, we are not a coup…" Mizuki started to speak but was interpreted by Nakatsu.

"We'll sing Shan Hu Hai" (A/N: I know this song is not in jap. But it fits.) The music played and Nakatsu started when it came time for Mizuki to sing she froze, this was her favorite song and she completely forgot the lyrics. She was about to turn around and run of stage, but some strange forced stopped her. It was Nakatsu and there eyes met. It seemed like eternity but in that instant Mizuki felt completely safe. She forgot about all those people watching them and sang. Not for them, not for her, but Nakatsu. She never realized how good looking he was, or how his smile was big as the sun. She never realized these feelings for Nakatsu, why would it take a situation like this for her to realize these unexpected feelings? They just stared at each other, even when the music stopped. It was as if time stopped, the perfect moment. Mizuki's first kiss, with her best friend Nakatsu. It made perfect sense, they knew each other so well, and with these feelings she was ready to take the next step.

The audience broke into a frenzy to clapping and cheering. Nakatsu and Mizuki had totally forgot about everyone, they pulled apart and couldn't help but laugh. It was quite amusing because Nakatsu was the worst singer in the world! But no one cared. "Well" said Sora. "That was quite a performance you two. And we will now name you the king and queen of karaoke."

* * *

(Flashback over) 

"Wow" said Julia "That is quite a story, but how did that lead to you becoming a singer?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry I went completely off track. So it ended up that the chief of EMI Music Japan was in the audience, and it all just kind of happened."

"And, the boy Nakatsu? What happened to him?" Julia asked

"Let's just say he's never too far." Replied Mizuki

"Ohhh, Mizuki's secret love affair. Hahaha. OK well we are here to promote your new album titled abunai akuma and also, what's this news about a tour?"

"Yes it's true, I've actually already got a schedule. I'll first be performing here Tokyo on March the 3rd."

"There you go, you heard it here first. Buy your tickets now before it is all sold out!" Julia said loudly into the mic. "Thank you Ashiya for being on AM Japan, and thank you all for tuning in. Until next time, I'm Julia peace out." Julia took off her headphone and ran around the table to hug Mizuki. "It's so weird calling you Ashiya, Mizuki. I have not called you that since the Osaka days. Well thanks for being on my show."

"Julia, of course I would come on your show. You are my best friend after all." Mizuki pulled away to get a better look at Julia. Mizuki was so busy since she announced she was releasing a new album.

(Knock, knock) Both girls looked to the door. "Can I come in?" A taller Nakatsu entered the room. Julia ran and almost tackled him down.

"Nakatsu!!! I haven't seen you in the longest time! Keeping fit I see." She punched him in the arm like she always did, but this time he didn't shriek in pain. "Ahhh, my hand." Julia said holding her hand tightly.

"You look a little thin, going belemic? Nakatsu said this as a joke and Julia punched Nakatsu again, hurting her hand. Nakatsu and Julia hugged and they all (including Mizuki) left the station together.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo.

A man was sitting on a chair in the darkness. He was surrounded by pictures of Ashiya Mizuki. They covered his wall completely one after another overlapping each other. He reached over to his right to turn off the radio, he had just finished listening to AM Japan because Mizuki was going to be on the show. "Soon my Mizuki, soon. We will meet and you will, BE MINE!"

* * *

Heyy guys, thanks for reviewing my story or putting it on alert :D Please review casue i want feed back :D. LOL, if you guys were wondering what happened to the flowers in Mizuki's hand that she had before she went on stage, someone took them when they gave her a mic. The next chapter will be up once I figure out what I should write about next. x.X.SANOlover.X.x


	3. The Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or any of its characters.

Hey guys, this is my first published fanfic so I hope you like it. This story is in a Alternate Universe.

* * *

It's Not What It Seems

x.X.SANOlover.X.x

Chapter 3: The letters

* * *

_Recap: _

_(Knock, knock) Both girls looked to the door. "Can I come in?" A taller Nakatsu entered the room. Julia ran and almost tackled him down._

_"Nakatsu!!!__ I haven't seen you in the longest time! Keeping fit I see." She punched him in the arm like she always did, but this time he didn't shriek in pain. __"__Ahhh__, my hand."__ Julia said holding her hand tightly._

_"You look a little thin, going bulimic? Nakatsu said this as a joke and Julia punched Nakatsu again, hurting her hand. Nakatsu and Julia hugged and they all (including Mizuki) left the station together._

At Wong's Restaurant

"So Mizuki, how are your parents?" Asked Julia

" Oh, they're fine. Right now they're in a cruise."

"Yea, when are they coming back anyways?" Nakatsu asked

"In three weeks" Mizuki responded

_'Ok, I'll ask them then' Nakatsu thought to __himself__ as he reached into his jacket pocket to make sure it was still there. _

Julia noticed that Nakatsu stopped eating. "I see Nakatsu still spaces out all the time."

"What, I was not spacing out!"

"You totally were, you were practically drooling!" Julia argued

_Here they go again. _"Guys, guys relax." Mizuki said

"Fine, so anyways Mizuki what's going on with the tour?" Julia asked.

"Oh, I have rehearsal at 12:30." Mizuki looked down at her watch, it was already 12:45. "Oh, shit! Sorry guys, I got to run!" Mizuki hugged Julia and kissed Nakatsu before sliding out of the booth.

"Mizuki, I'll come with you." Nakatsu said grabbing his jacket.

"It's ok Nakatsu, I'll be fine." Mizuki said.

"No you won't, I'm coming with you. Nakatsu said with authority.

"Nakatsu, seriously I'll be fine. You worry too much." Mizuki waved goodbye and headed to rehearsal in her limo.

Nakatsu sat back down to finish his meal, looking rather distressed.

"What was that about?" Julia asked puzzled. "Mizuki is a big girl she'll be fine."

"No, you don't get it! I need to be with her, I NEED TO KEEP MIZUKI SAFE!" Nakatsu replied outraged.

Julia has never seen Nakatsu like this, and it scared her. "Nakatsu, what's doing to happen to Mizuki if your not there?"

* * *

In Mizuki's limo.

Mizuki relaxed in her limo while she drank apple juice and thought to herself. _' Ha__, Nakatsu he's so cute when he worries. But he needs to understand, that I don't always need his protection. Like right now, I doing just fine without him.' _Mizuki turned to look out her window, and saw a gorgeous dress. '_I would look fantastic in that_ _when I perform on March __3rd'_(A/N: The date is February 21st). Mizuki lowered the divider to talk to the driver. "Jiro, can you stop the car I want to see something."

"Yes, Miss. Ashiya."

"Jiro, I've told you a hundred times, call me Mizuki."

"Yes, Miss. Mizuki"

The car continued to move forward. "Jiro, I told you stop the car."

"I am trying Miss. Mizuki but the brakes, the brakes aren't responding!"

* * *

Wong's Restaurant

"Ok Julia, I'm going to tell you but you have got to promise me that you will not tell Mizuki I told you, ok?" Nakatsu said.

"Yeah, yeah pinky swear. What's the secret?" Julia responded eager to know.

"I'm serious!"

"Ok, Nakatsu I promise."

"Mizuki's been getting threatening letters. It's been happening for week or so. At first we didn't mind, but they kept coming. Today before we came, I checked Mizuki's mail and there was another one. It said:

Can't stop, won't stop til you're mine.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he/she will actually hurt Mizuki?" Julia asked in shock.

" Honestly Julia, I don't know what this psycho is thinking." Nakatsu replied.

* * *

Mizuki's limo

"I am trying Miss. Mizuki but the brakes, the brakes aren't responding!"

"Seriously?"

"Miss.Mizuki, WOULD I JOKE ABOUT A THING LIKE THIS??"

"Well" Mizuki started to panic. "Try harder!"

"I can't stop, the car won't stop."

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, they never trained us for this!"

"Oh, oh, this is bad. Ok, ok, idea! Just keep driving straight, and then …"

"AND THEN??" Jiro asked

"ummm…and then find… find a parking lot, an empty one and… and… ummmm we'll just jump out!" Mizuki responded

"JUMP OUT OF A MOVING CAR?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?"

"Ok, whatever you say Miss. Mizuki." Jiro looked up continuing to drive. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" asked Mizuki.

"It's a red light."Jiro said dizzly. 'oh my head's spinning. I feel fain-'

"So run it. Do we have another choice?" Mizuki looked out her window to see oncoming traffic. She starred, mouth opened. She knew they were toast.

* * *

heyy, hope you guys liked the chapter :D please R&R and thank you to all those who reviewed or put my story on alert 


	4. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or any of its characters.

Hey guys, this is my first published fanfic so I hope you like it. This story is in a Alternate Universe.

* * *

It's Not What It Seems

x.X.SANOlover.X.x

Chapter 4: The Accident

* * *

_Recap: _

"_Oh, oh, this is bad. Ok, ok, idea! Just keep driving straight, and then …"_

"_AND THEN??" Jiro asked_

"_ummm…and then find… find a parking lot, an empty one and… and… ummmm we'll just jump out!" Mizuki responded_

"_JUMP OUT OF A MOVING CAR?"_

"_DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?"_

"_Ok, what ever you say Miss. Mizuki." Jiro looked up continuing to drive. "Oh,no."_

"_what's wrong?" asked Mizuki._

"_It's a red light."Jiro said dizzily. 'oh my head's spinning. I feel faint. _

"_So run it. Do we have another choice?" Mizuki looked out her window to see oncoming traffic. She starred, mouth opened. She knew they were toast._ Coming from either side were two very, very big trucks. And when she looked forward, there was a traffic jam. "Jiro"

There was silence.

"Jiro!"

No one responded

"Stupid jerk, this isn't funny Jiro!" Mizuki leaned over to see what Jiro was doing. She looked to her left and saw no one. "Jiro?" She looked down on the seat, and there he was. Jiro had fainted. "Wake up! Jiro please wake up."

Jiro did not stir.

"Oh my god" Mizuki started to hyper ventilate. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Jiro please, please wake up." Tears face down Mizuki's face.

_Beep, beep. _Two very loud horns blared. Mizuki looked up, her life flashed before her.

* * *

At Wong's restaurant.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he/she will actually hurt Mizuki?" Julia asked in shock.

" Honestly Julia, I don't know what this psycho is thinking." Nakatsu replied "And that's why, I need to be there for her. To keep her safe."

"Nakatsu, you can't always be there for Mizuki."

"Yes, I CAN!" Nakatsu felt pain, in his heart. He grabbed his chest.

"Nakatsu, are you alright?" Julia asked concerned.

"Yea, yea. It's probably just heart burn."

"Ok, come on Nakatsu think about this logically. You really can't be there 24/7 for Mizuki." Julia said.

"So then what can we do? Uh, I feel so helpless!"

"why don't, why don't we get a bo-" _Beep, beep, beep. _Julia's pager went off. "Excuse me, Julia went to the side to call her station."

Nakatsu just sat there, emotionless. What would he do if the woman he loved, the woman who was going to be his wife and mother to their unborn children died. Nakatsu reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring. "Soon Mizuki, soon."

Julia came back. "There's been an accident an I've got to go on scene."

"But we haven't finished talking" Nakatsu said

"That's a reporters life, for you. On call 24/7. It shouldn't take long. Here, why don't you come and after we'll go find Mizuki. So we can talk about this together."

"Ok." Nakatsu paid the bill and they both left.

On scene of the accident.

Julia and Nakatsu crossed the yellow tape and entered the scene. "Wow, this is bad." Julia said.

"Do you think they're any survivors?" Nakatsu asked. He stared at a black car crushed by two very large trucks. The paramedics pulled someone out. "Hey, they got someone."

"Poor guy." Julia and Nakatsu walked forwards towards the crashed car.

"You can't pass." Said a police officer.

"It's ok, I'm the press." Julia replied

"I don't care who you are, you can't pass." The officer responded

"Can you at least tell me what happened here?"

"This limo crossed a red light and was smashed between these two trucks."

"Do you know whose was inside?"

"We pulled one guy out, the driver he's in critical condition."

"Where there any _other passengers?"_

Nakatsu stepped away from Julia and the police officer, something had caught his eye. Something silver on the floor. He went forward and picked it up. It was the bracelet he gave to Mizuki when they first got together. She never took it off. The pain Nakatsu felt from before was stronger. He knew Mizuki was in trouble.

* * *

OK, well thanks to all those that have been reading my chapters. Please review. I'll try to update A.S.A.P :D

x.X.SANOlover.X.x


	5. The search

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi, Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Or do I own any of the music featured in this chapter.

Hey guys, this is my first published fanfic so I hope you like it. This story is in an Alternate Universe.

* * *

It's Not What It Seems

x.X.SANOlover.X.x

Chapter 5: The Search

* * *

_Recap: _

"_This limo crossed a red light and was smashed between these two trucks."_

"_Do you know whose was inside?"_

"_We pulled one guy out, the driver he's in critical condition."_

"_Where there any __other passengers?"_

_Nakatsu stepped away from Julia and the police officer, something had caught his eye. Something silver on the floor. He went forward and picked it up. It was the bracelet he gave to Mizuki when they first got together. She never took it off. The pain Nakatsu felt from before was stronger. He knew Mizuki was in trouble._

"Well if you can't tell me anything at least let me take some pictures." Julia said annoyed that the police man was so useless, she headed towards Nakatsu.

"Hey you!" The police man screamed at Nakatsu. "Put that down, that's evidence!"

"Julia look it's-"Nakatsu started to say but he was interrupted by Julia.

"Hey how weird that looks exactly like Mizuki's bracelet. So much for custom made Nakatsu." Julia looked over and gave Nakatsu a disappointed look.

"Julia don't give me that look, I didn't lie. Look" Nakatsu turned the bracelet so they could see the inside. This bracelet had cost Nakatsu a fortune, he had been saying up for a very long time. It was a 12kt gold and had different gems stones. The inside was engraved with the initials S.N and A.M and that's what Nakatsu wanted to show Julia the initials. "You see, it's hers, she was here. That's it I'm calling her." Nakatsu took out his blue cell phone and started to dial Mizuki's cell number.

_Anata ni ai sareta ano hi kara  
Jiyuu demo yoyuu demo hitori ja munashii wa  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love_

Mizuki's cell phone rang in the distance, Nakatsu could her it. Prisoner of Love was his personalized ring tone. He ran towards the sound

_Oh mou sukoshi da yo  
Don't you give up  
Oh misute nai zettaini_

Her cell phone was in the car. She had been in the car before, but now… where was she now?

"Excuse me sir you need to leave, you do not have clearance in this area." A different police man said escorting Nakatsu and Julia out.

"Wait, my girlfriend was in the car!" Nakatsu protested

"Haha, that's funny sir but only your boyfriend could have been in the car. HAHA…ummm well I mean there's nothing wrong with that."

Nakatsu was consumed in his own thoughts. _'Boyfriend, what he thinks I'm gay. Well guess what asshole! I'm gonna marry Ashiya Mizuki. That's right me….wait…boyfriend? Who is he talking ABOUT?' _Then the answer it him as if it fell from the sky. '_JIRO!!' _Nakatsu broke free of the police officers hold and ran towards the ambulance; they were now putting Jiro inside. He ran up to Jiro and said; "Jiro, Jiro! Where is Mizuki? Mizuki, where is she??"

"Miss. Mizuki, the … brakes…wo…won't" Jiro was hardly awake and breathing heavily. "s…st…st….sto...stop."

"Sir, please rest you energy." The paramedic said to Jiro. They loaded Jiro into the ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital.

Julia came to Nakatsu's side. "Nakatsu, what happened what did Jiro say?"

"He said something about the brakes not working." Jiro replied

"But who would tamper with the brakes of Mizuki's car. It's not like someone wants her de—oh, I see. Do you really think?"

Nakatsu stopped listening to Julia and started thinking. '_The letters, he told us…I should have known "Won't Stop, can't stop till your mine.' _"HE HAS HER! He cut brakes. He has her!"

"Nakatsu that's a pretty big allegation, are you sure? Ok wait, how do you know its man and if he does have where would he be holding her? What if she got hurt?"

"Julia, you're geniuses!" Nakatsu hugged Julia. "She's at a hospital!" Nakatsu said enthusiastically. "She's at a hospital" Nakatsu said realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Let's go!"

At the hospital

Mizuki lay in a hospital bed considering the circumstances she was lucky; she only had a few bruises and scratches, a sprained ankle and a concussion that may result in temporary loss of short term memory. The doctor exited Mizuki's room to talk to the man who admitted her into the hospital. His name was Nakatsu and he was Ms. Sayuri Takahashi fiancé.

"Doctor, is she going to be ok?" _'Nakatsu'_ (A/N: _Nakatsu_ refers to the fake Nakatsu) as 5'10, medium built and slim. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, you can take her home, in a day or two. It all depends on when she wakes up. She might have some memory loss and if she does we can not say when her memory will return. Also, she has a sprained ankle so she can't do anything for two weeks. This means absolutely no concerts!" The doctor said.

"Concerts, oh so you know."

"Are you kidding she's Japan's hottest sensation and you expect me not to recognize her, I mean if anyone found out she was here-" The doctor started to say

"But no one will, right doctor." Nakatsu said this as he slipped 2000 yen into his pocket.

The doctor smirked and replied. "Of course, you can go see her if you like."

"Thank you doctor." '_Nakatsu'_ said before entering the room. When Nakatsu entered the room he saw his beloved's head bandaged and ankle supported with a brace. He sat beside her in a red armchair. "Wow, Mizuki you look even better in person. HAHAHA, you probably thought I was kidding when I said I would have you all to my self." He began to stoke Mizuki's hair as he hummed one of her songs to her." Soon Mizuki we will be out of this foul place and you will be ALL mine. The best part is that the doctor doesn't suspect a thing, well not since I bribed him. I doubt he would question me about my real na-."

(_Knock, knock) _A tall nurse wearing a white nursing outfit entered the room. "Excuse me sir, I must ask you to leave, I need to change Ms. Takahashi bandages.

"Sure" _Nakatsu _leaned in to look at the nurse's name tag. "Kairi."

Outside the Hospital

"Nakatsu wait!" Julia said grabbing Nakatsu's arm, "You can't just barge in their and ask for Ashiya Mizuki."

"What, am I supposed to ask for Utada Hikaru?" Nakatsu asked angrily

"No, Nakatsu no one knows that Mizuki was in an accident. If you go up to the front desk then the word will be out and every news station in the city will be looking for her."

Nakatsu didn't care about what Julia had to say, he marched up to the front desk. "Was Ash-, a patient admitted today in an accident?"

The nurse looked puzzled as if she didn't want to tell Nakatsu. But then she responded "Yea, a girl was admitted an hour ago, she was involved in a hit and run. He fiancé is over there if you want to talk to him." She pointed to the vending machines. "He's been worried sick; her whole family is here to comfort him."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." Nakatsu turned to Julia. "I guess she's not here." Nakatsu and Julia started to head for the door but, a man carrying a coffee cup bumped into him and split coffee all over Nakatsu's shirt. "Hey, watch where you are going man!" The man showed no remorse that he bumped into Nakatsu. "Jackass." Nakatsu turned to Julia "You wait here, I'll be back." Nakatsu headed towards the bathroom to clean his shirt.

Mizuki's Room 

Kairi, was still in Mizuki's room when she started to mumble. "Nakatsu, Nakatsu."

"I wonder who Nakatsu is." She said as she left Mizuki's room. She walked up to the front desk just as Nakatsu exited the bathroom. Kairi turned to Ayumi, "Hey, you know the patient involved in the hit and run?"

"Which one there are two." Ayumi replied

Nakatsu was listening in on the convocation, _'There are two.' _He thought to himself.

"Yea, the one in room 316." Kairi said, well she keeps saying Nakatsu in her sleep. Who's Nakatsu?"

'_Mizuki! She's here, so I was right.'_ Nakatsu ran past Julia and the front desk to room 316.

Mizuki's Room

'_Nakatsu'_ (A/N: _Nakatsu _refers to the fake Nakatsu) was sitting beside Mizuki's bed stroking her hair. While he hummed one of her songs to her.

Nakatsu (A/N: The real one) ran down the hall to find room 316. He found it. He had finally found Mizuki. He reached for the handle and began to turn the door knob. He opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update! Thanks to all the reviewers and people who put my story on alert. I promise I will update soon! R&R!!


End file.
